Rise of the Mythwing Guardian
by Phoenix Darklight
Summary: Mythwings. An experiment from all of the tribes to create the perfect species. All of the records should have been destroyed, and no one should know that they existed, until now...


**A/N: Its back boys. Last time I wrote for this was last year on June 30th. Time sure does fly by. I did lose interest in the story, as the guy I was collabing with had ideas all over the place, and was very bad at writing in English. We stopped talking about 6 months ago. I was looking through my Google drive for some old schoolwork when I stumbled upon the old version of this fic. I decided to re-write it and actually have good spelling and a plot. So ya, enjoy!**

Chapter 1: The mythwing emerges

Queen Scarlet had gathered all of her elders and her daughters into the throne room, as tonight was a very important night.

"Do you know why I have gathered you here tonight?" asked queen Scarlet.

"Is it about the egg, your highness?" Pondered the top elder.

"Why yes it is! No wonder you were appointed top elder".

The egg was laid by a skywing, but it wasn't the same, scarlet red that the rest of the eggs were. It was a peculiar color, if you call it that. The egg rhythmically flashed a rainbow tinge as if it was breathing. The mother was immediately thrown off a cliff, but once Scarlet saw the egg, she decided to keep it.

"Mother, do you really think that this egg is a skywing egg?" wondered Ruby, her daughter.

"No, I believe that it is the egg from that ancient...experiment" she said

"You can't be serious my queen! That heresy died a long time ago! It should have never existed!" said the elder angrily.

"You expect us to care for that…that thing!" another exclaimed

"You shouldn't even be the queen!"

The entire throne room was in an uproar. The elders were exuding pure killing intent towards the egg, one even seemed to start reaching for it.

"SILENCE!" Scarlet roared at the rest of the dragons in there. "Three moons, all of you need to know your place".

"Mother" squeaked Ruby "Don't you think you are being a little harsh towards them?".

"You know what, you're right. Guards, to the peaks with them. They can fight in tomorrow's arena!" Scarlet smirked.

Multiple red and orange dragons clad in armor rushed into the throne room, armed with spears and metal clamps. They sped towards the elders and started clamping their wings down. If nothing were to be done, the cleaners would have a very hard job tomorrow.

Suddenly, the egg sent out a pulse of pure energy. The guards who were starting to arrest the elders were hit by the energy and immediately calmed down. They let go of the elders and their eyes were full of tears. "All the things I have done…All the people I've killed… Everyone I've forced to fight in the arena".

All of them seemed to be crying, regretting everything they've done. "There's no doubt now...It's a Mythwing" said Scarlet silently.

The silence hung in the air and time seemed to drag its long tail behind it until,

"Your majesty look!" one of the advisors was pointing towards the egg. There were cracks starting to form on it. Everyone's head whipped around and to look at the egg. The pulsing color from the egg was becoming more and more frequent.

"Crack!" the egg broke and another pulse of energy flashed out, this one even brighter than the sun. Everyone in the throne room covered their eyes to protect themselves. Once the light died down, everyone looked at the location of the egg, but it was gone. In its place was a small dragonet.

"Awrk" the dragonet squawked. It looked like a normal skywing dragonet, but its wings were much larger, it had much more muscle definition, it looked much more composed than a normal newly hatched dragonet and its scales were a bright red that no one had ever seen.

"Its...beautiful" Said Ruby. The sentiment was shared between the entire council chamber. No one had ever seen such a beautiful red color before, or such majesty in a dragonet-

"Bang!" The dragonet tripped and fell onto the hard tiles. He immediately blew fire to get back on his feet, before standing up again and walking in circles.

"What should we name him, my liege?" someone asked

"I think Inferno is a suitable name for him. With fire breathing at hatching, it's a perfect name!" said one elder.

"No, the name atmosphere is suitable. Look at his wings. They're much bigger than a normal skywings!" exclaimed another.

"Silence!" Growled Scarlet "Take a minute to observe him. Look at his majesty, his wings and his flame. Only one name can personify that. Phoenix" her face was sincere, for the first time in quite a while.

 **Timeskip two and a half years**

It's been two and a half years since the mythwing hatched from the egg. Queen Scarlet, her daughters and the elders decided to keep the existence of the mythwing a secret. The skywing tribe was known for its non-acceptance of abnormalities and anything out of the norm. If anyone found out about the mythwing, there would be a riot. So, they treated him like a normal dragonet, getting ready to be a soldier in the war. He read scrolls and trained for battle. His growth was very abnormal. He could read advanced scrolls in a few months and had the combat capabilities of a 5-year-old. Some commented on this, but most of them just ignored it, thinking it was normal training. Currently, he was in the library, reading an advanced scroll about the tribes and their hierarchy.

"Phoenix, you should come out and fly with me!" Everest called into the library, her light orange, scaly face poking out from the corner.

Phoenix waved his talons at her, absentmindedly. "Ya, ya. Lemme just finish this scroll" His dark red eyes hurriedly reading over the lines of the scroll. He quickly finished the chapter about Icewings and ran out with Everest. They hurriedly ran towards the "diving platform" and jumped off. The diving platform was just a rock outcropping near the library, that was in a triangular shape.

"Phoenix, why are you always either reading for training?" She asked, looking at him with her dark blue eyes.

"Because I like doing it. It's a very good way to get rid of stress. Such as your mother breathing down my neck" he mumbled the last part.

"Don't worry about her. She just wants you to be her best soldier" Everest smiled.

"How can I be the best soldier. I'm two and a half, a dragonet!" He countered.

"You have the biggest wings in skywing history and your fire is as hot as that one girl's scales. Peril, right?"

"True, but still…a dragonet. Not a soldier with years of training. If anything, she should be doing this to Peril".

"Didn't you hear? She's training her to become the champion of her arena. An impossible opponent, so that no one can ever escape that gruesome place" Everest had a mix of rage and sadness on her face.

"Damn. I really feel bad for her and her opponents, but at the same time, I feel like I should defeat her" he replied. While flying around they discussed their lives and what happened this week.

"Scarlet increased my daily workout again. I've got 5 mock battles a day and 200 laps around the palace" He sighed.

"No way! That can't be normal training, right?" Everest's voice was full of concern.

"I know, but she must be doing it for a reason. She's also mentioned weapon training once I'm three" His face was full of excitement.

"No way! She must have quite a faith in you" she said. They continued to fly around for about two hours, until Everest's wings started to hurt.

"How can you fly for so long? My wings are aching right now" she winced.

"What? My wings are larger than yours. Maybe even too large" I responded. "Lets land for now. We can fly again tomorrow".

The two of them landed back on the stone outcropping and stretched their wings. Phoenix was mostly moving his wings in circles while Everest was fully massaging the base of her own, trying to stop them from hurting anymore. While they were stretching, a dragon came onto the platform.

"Phoenix, your presence in the arena is requested by the queen" he said humbly

"As a spectator, or as a challenger?" he questioned

"As a challenger, young warrior. Her majesty wishes to see the fruits of your training in action" he bowed his head.

"Alright, I'm coming" he said reluctantly. Getting summoned to the arena was never a good thing. Queen Scarlet would always make you fight someone or watch a dragon be murdered by someone, maybe even their comrades.

"Be careful. You know what happens down there" Everest put a talon on his shoulder, a look of concern on her face.

"I'll come back alive, I promise" He smiled sincerely

 **XXXLinebreakXXX**

Phoenix walked into the arena, though the gates, the sun blazing on his bright red scales. He could hear Prince Vermilion announcing his entry into the ring.

"In this corner, we have our very own… special dragonet. Showing abnormal growth since he started his training! He has even taken down a dragon twice his age, with ease! GIVE IT UP FOR, PHOENIX OF THE SKYWINGS!" He exclaimed as the crowd cheered loudly.

"And in this corner, we have a returning challenger! A mudwing spy with 4 total wins so far. One more and she is free to go! Her name, Maple of the mudwings!" his face betrayed the fake excitement in his voice.

From every corner you could hear dragons mumbling "A mudwing in the arena? Why is she here?" Everyone was either, concerned, angry, excited or all three.

"Oh, this will be entertaining" Phoenix was flexing his talons, getting ready to fight. The mudwing had determination in her eyes. She wanted to get out, and she wasn't going down without a fight.

"Ready? BEGIN!" Vermilion shouted from his perch. Phoenix rocketed forward at record speed, surprising the mudwing. She quickly reacted by side stepping and sending out a burst of flame. Phoenix ducked and rolled out of the way, countering with a forward feint, closing the distance between them and threw a few deadly slashed towards her neck. His talons missed, and was hit by two claws grappling his shoulders and getting kicked away by Maple's back talons. He was launched to the other side of the arena, but got up, almost completely uninjured. The crowd cheered even louder, entertained by the fight happening right before their eyes. Phoenix locked himself in place for a split-second, before pushing off the ground so hard, it caved in underneath his feet. At top speed, he flapped his wings a few times to close the distance between them, before slashing his talons at her face, attempting to blind her. He missed her eyes, but still struck pretty deep into her snout.

"That hurt, hippo brain!" she growled at him.

"Focus. If you did, then you could have avoided that" Phoenix said cockily. The mudwing tried to swipe at him with her claws, but he deflected her wrists it with his tail and thrust his talons forward into her stomach, but it didn't go into deep. Dark red blood spilled out as she roared in agony.

"You'll pay for that, Dragonet" she inhaled and breathed out fire, and a lot of it. Phoenix was hit head on. Gasps rang around the arena. There's no way a skywing can survive a direct fire blast.

The arena was tense, full of silence. Vermilion was about to announce the winner when suddenly, "Look at his scales! They're healing!" Someone in the crowd exclaimed. He was right. Phoenix's scales were repairing themselves, as if he was a mudwing. He got up and looked Maple right in the eyes.

"I will kill you and make sure that you suffer beforehand" her eyes widened at the statement.

"You got hit by my fire point-blank! How in the moons are you alive?" her face looked frantic.

"Getting trained by the skywings has its benefits. I'm resistant to fire" It was a rehearsed line. He was forced to tell it to anyone if they asked why his scales healed after being burned. He didn't even know why it didn't work on him. Maybe he should look into it later.

"This is over," Phoenix threw his talons forward and pierced her scales and her heart. All those scrolls about anatomy were finally paying off. The mudwing died on the spot, having sustained multiple cuts and injuries.

"The winner is Phoenix!" the arena burst into cheers as Phoenix walked out of the arena, leaving talon prints of blood.

 **A/N: That's it for ch 1. They are much longer than before and definitely much better than before. Again, Mythwings do have weaknesses. I do plan to add something to Phoenix and Everest to make them more interesting characters. I hope you enjoyed it. Review or PM me if you have questions or anything like that. Next chapter in about 5-7 days. See ya later!**


End file.
